Un día en la vida del Dragón
by Feith Aisha
Summary: Gomene me tarde bastante en subir a Wu-chan pero ff no me permitia subir nada ;-;, tmb tomemos en cuenta que Len-chan no me trajo los videos a tiempo... pero ya esta aqui así que disfruten 0


**Un día en la vida del Dragón**

Muchas gracias a todas esas lindas personitas que me dejaron un review diciéndome que le gusto las loqueras que escribo en primera a mi onee-chan Terry Maxwell, Kai Clonen que aquí le estoy cumpliendo con el Dragón malhumorado pero no niego que me fascina tanto como los demás G-boys - , a Shanty por dejarme un mensajito tan lindo, Kana Yuy tienes razón Duito es todo un desastre y que quede claro que no dije que estaba baka nop sino que es igual de despistado que su hermanita osease sho(Len: ya andas de argentina otra vez)(Ai: sep xD)(Len: U.U), y todas las demás personas.

Aprovecho para disculparme por no haber puesto este fic desde hace tiempo como había dicho, pero este chino baka que no me trajo los videos a tiempo (Len: cúlpame de tu falta de talento ¬¬)(Ai: ok -)bueno, nuevamente mil disculpas pero aquí esta ya, ahh por cierto quería tomas de cuando se duchaba el dragoncito ¬, pero el malvado de Len-chan no quiso (Len: deja de decirme Len-chan)(Ai: pero se oye bonito Len-chan)(Len: ¬¬...u.u).

Ahora con ustedes el fic. (Len: wuiii no tuve que presentar xD)(Ai: ¬¬)(Len: ok me callo)

D: ey Wu amigo, me prestas tus apuntes

W: claro, nuevamente tiraste tu libreta para justificar que no hiciste la tarea?

D: malo, no, lo quiero para estudiar para el examen de pasado mañana.

W: ja, tu estudiar para un examen xD...momento...tenemos examen O,o, cuando dijeron?

D: cuando estabas dormido, oye y no lo ocuparas para estudiar?

W: nah

D: esta bien, arigatou – se ve al joven trenzado corriendo rumbo a las habitaciones.

W: olvide preguntarle de que era el examen, mañana estudiare.

11:01 a.m - Wufei despierta debido a un repentino ataque de estornudos.

11:45 a.m - Wufei esta pulcramente arreglado, da una mirada dentro del baño, nota mental: "pedirle a Trowa que arregle el lavabo, la regadera, compre más gel para el cabello y coloque en su lugar esa manguerita que aún no se para que es")

11:48 a.m -Decide salir a desayunar tras una inminente protesta de parte de su estomaguito.

11:50 a.m – Visualiza a cierto trenzado con 20 bolsas de chocolates, 4 papitas entre brazos mientras canta alegremente una canción.

12:00 p.m – Wufei se da cuenta de que lleva 10 minutos pensando que tenía algo que hacer.

13:30 p.m – Después de haber tenido un desayuno ligero, coqueteado con más de 5 chicas y decirle piropos a cuanta más se le cruzaba enfrente (n/a: mujeriego u-ú)

13:45 p.m – Wufei se encuentra tremendamente aburrido

14:00 p.m – Encuentra muy lucrativo sentarse en una banca y admirar el paisaje (n/a: aja paisaje ù-ú)(Len: celosa?) (Ai: ¬¬)(Len: me callo u.u)

14:30 p.m – Wufei se da cuenta que 25 números telefónicos son suficientes por este día (Ai: grrr ahora si me las paga -´)(nuestra querida escritora saca un mazo de quien sabe donde, regresa después de unos instantes muy contenta)

16:00 p.m – Wufei despierta misteriosamente en su cuarto con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, nota mental: "no volver a hacer enojar a esa loca"

16:01 p.m – Revisa su cuarto en busca de cámaras, después de descubrir a un chico con ella, la ves pasada (Ai: Lennn ¬¬) (Len: . )(Ai: que las palabras "no dejes que te descubran" no te dicen nada?)(Duo: esperen creo que esa si la se)(Ai: corazón el examen ya pasó, supéralo cariño n-n)(Duo: ;-; Heero)

17:01 p.m – Después de revisar todo el cuarto, se da cuenta que tiene delirio de persecución.

17:03 p.m – Estornudo

17:05 p.m – Se rasca la cabeza

17:08 p.m – Recuerda lejanamente que tenía algo que hacer.

17:10 p.m – Bostezo

18:31 p.m – Decide salir por un refrigerio, su estomago nuevamente le pide comida. (Duo: y dicen que yo soy el glotón u.u)(Wu: porque lo eres)(Ai: quieren dejarme continuar ù-ú)(Duo y Wu: esta bien u.u)

18:40 p.m – Wufei ve a Maxwell ir rumbo a la biblioteca con 8 gansitos, 4 hamburguesas, 3 papas fritas en brazos.

18:42 p.m – Se le ocurre una idea para molestar al trenzado.

18:43 p.m – Pero antes buscaría algo que comer.

20:00 p.m – Wufei descubre que son más las chicas que salen de noche. (Ai: ¬¬)

20:01 p.m – Wufei decide no volver a salir de noche, aprecia su vida T-T (Ai: -)

20:03 p.m – Se va rumbo a su habitación, no sin antes confirmar que nadie lo va siguiendo.

20:05 p.m – Se encuentra con un grupo de amigos que lo invitan a tomar.

20:06 p.m – Intento de molestar a Maxwell frustrado: "Por el momento la parranda tiene más prioridad ñ-ñ"

21:45 p.m – Wufei recuerda que tenia algo que decirle al trenzado. (Duo: de casualidad no sería que no tenía que estudiar las primeras 15 páginas? u-ú)(Wu: momento lo tengo en la punta de la lengua)(Duo: --)

21:46 p.m – Estornudo.

00:00 a.m – Wufei ha regresado después de tremenda parranda, de milagro, aún conserva sus cinco sentidos.

00:01 a.m – Decide llamar al trenzado para invitarlo a una segunda ronda.

00:02 a.m – Se da cuenta que no esta en casi todos sus sentidos al tropezar con una camisa, tal ves un té pueda resolver eso.

00:03 a.m – Recuerda que el trenzado iba a la biblioteca, parece recordar el porque.

00:04 a.m – Nuevo intento de molestar a Maxwell exitoso: "una frase como -¿Qué, estas estudiando mucho?- siempre funciona"

00:06 a.m – La palabra estudiar le dice algo, nota mental: "anotar la próxima ves algo que considere importante" (Ai: presiento que aún sabiendo no lo anotaría u.u)(Wu: ey no soy como Maxwell)(Duo: ey ¬¬)(Wu: que?)(Ai: ¬¬)(Wu y Duo: ok nos calmamos)(Len: al menos compruebo con esto que no soy al único con el que utiliza esa mirada xD)(Ai:¬¬)(Len: ok me callo u.u)

00:10 a.m – Momento de un buen descanso.

6:30 a.m – Wufei despierta después de un nuevo ataque de estornudos

6:31 a.m – Decide ir a ver a un doctor, podría ser una gripe muy peligrosa.

6:32 a.m – Giró de 180º en su cama, todavía le queda tiempo.

6:45 a.m – Wufei despierta misteriosamente en el salón completamente vestido, con una hora frente a él, lee en la hoja "Examen parcial"

6:45 a.m – Ahora recuerda aquello que tenía que hacer, lee la primera pregunta, frunce el ceño, toma el examen y lo rompe por la mitad "Son para débiles", fue la excusa.

6:46 a.m – Wufei sale bien campante del salón después de haber entregado su examen, o por lo menos parte de él.

6:49 a.m – Wufei ve que nadie sale, se agota su paciencia, decide ir a pasear.

7:30 a.m – Regresa al salón, para encontrarse a todos fuera.

Q: como te fue en tu examen Duo?

D: sin snif....

W: de seguro Maxwell va a reprobar otra vez xD

T: se la paso todo el día en la biblioteca

D: .... ; ;

Q: estoy seguro que para la otra será -

D: gracias Q' amigo T-T

Q: por cierto sabían que desapareció un estudiante de Ingeniería de sistemas

D:.....--U

H: ¬¬ baka!

Wuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya lo termine - , después de mil siglos pero lo termine 0 jojojo.

Len: ya por eso estas feliz, todavía te faltan dos idiotas

Trowa: a quien llamas idiota? ¬¬

Len: a ustedes ¬¬

Wufei: quieres pelea, verdad chinito

Heero: mira a quien le dice chino

Wufei: tu también Yuy ¬¬

Ai: chicos basta!

T,W,H y L: ¬¬ el empezó!

Ai: u-úU...Quatre corazón, te encargarías de ellos por favor, tu también Duito

D y Q: claro -....chicos no pelen (ambos ponen sus mejores caritas, osease, con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado) (Joey: alguien me llamo?)(Ai: solecito -) (Joey: -)

T,W,H y L: OO...esta bien

Ai: ñaca ñaca le voy a decir a Horo -´

Len: ¬¬

Ai: no más no, porque te quiero mucho.

Len: aja u.u

Duo: por cierto Ai-chan, quien es él?- pregunta señalando a un chico rubio que Ai trae abrazando.

Ai: tu hermanito -

Duo: O.o nani


End file.
